1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of eye protection devices and more particularly relates to an eyeglass frame holder which receives a pair of eyeglasses therein and acts as a protective shield around the eyeglasses and the area between the eyeglasses and the wearer""s face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective eye wear, such as ski goggles and safety goggles, are well known in the prior art. In this field the inventor herein has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,119 for an Eye Protection Device Comprising a Foam Rubber-like Resilient Insert Member in Aug. 16, 1994. In the device of Pat. No. 5,339,119 the wearer""s eyeglasses are surrounded by a foam-like resilient member having channels to receive the eyeglass frame securely therein.
It is an object of this invention to provide improvements over my prior device in order to better receive and retain eye wear of various shapes within the device of this invention and to provide improved means of retaining the ear pieces of the eye wear therein.
It is a further goal of this invention to provide improved peripheral vision by the utilization of clear or clear tinted hard plastic side shields disposed as part of the device through which the wearer can exercise peripheral vision. It is still a further goal to meet the Occupational Safety and Health Act Personal Protective Equipment (PPE) specifications and requirements to block airborne blood pathogens by means of safety goggles that have solid side shields.
It is yet a further goal of this invention to provide a more attractive and therefore, more desirable, eye protection device than that available in the prior art.